Angel of Music
by Sabelina
Summary: For the SMCC, What happenes if Edward was the Phantom Of the Opera and Bella is Christin.
1. Chapter 1

**Steamy Movie Crossover Contest**

**Name of story: Angel of Music**

**Penname: Sabelina**

**Movie or TV Show: ****Phantom of the Opera**

**Main Character Pairing: Edward & Bella**

**POV: Edward**

**To read the rest of the entries go to the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest C2.**

**If you want to see the rules for this contest go to TheThreeSmutketeers profile page.**

**Or**

**ObessingoverEdward, Jayeliwood, or TheSpoiltOne-amanda2505 profile pages.**

**If you have any questions about the contest, contact them.**

**Contest ends February 5, 2009**

**If you'd like to see the other entries in this contest, check out the C2.**

**I do not own Twilight or ****Phantom of the Opera lyrics **

"_Sing once again with me, a strange duet _

_My power over grows stronger yet . . ."_

She is mine. My sweet Bella will know that by the end of the night. She has no doubts in following her Angel of music-her master.

The soothing melodies from my lips mesmerize my eager prey. Any thought of worries left her essences the moment she gave me her hand. My sweet Bella virginal dress was appropriate – white lace, satin ribbons, long, low cut, from fitting. She also had on white stocking, very sensual. Her curly dark hair, slight pulled back, presenting the pale skin of her lovely neck; her stunning chest. She sang for me as the music led her to the lullaby of night; to the throne of sweet music. To make the spell my voice created complete Bella was come over by the composition. Her lovely influence over the tune caused her mind to break free, to leave the light of day behind.

"_And in this labyrinth where night is blind, _

_The Phantom of the opera is here. . .__"_

We were almost to my home, candles rising out of the water on queue; lighting our surrounding with an engaging glow. Steam rose from the air softening the objects magically.

"_Sing, my angel of music._"

The boat was taking us farter in the city's water works. The lighted caves passed us slowly leading us on our curse. Bella's voice, bells running on high, going up triads as she sang.

"_Sing for me!"_

The last of the floating candles rose up as we entered my workshop. More candles were on dozens of stands; the piano in clear view; models and blueprints everywhere. I got out of the boat and wiped off my cape still fully clothed. Time to make this absolute; she will know she is mine. Sweet, innocent, adorable and fully belongs to me.

It was time to complete the surrender. . . .

"_Silently the senses abandon their defenses . . .__"_

Walking to her as I sang her eyes showed the willingness of her actions. Helping her up her skirt gave a glance of creamy flesh. My breathing spiked. God, she is determined be the death of me.

"_And you'll live like you never lived before."_

Bella was standing in front of me; pulling her to my chest I dragged my hand across the underside of her breasts, siding down to her hips then her wrist. Planting her hand on my face I continued singing.

"_Let your soul take you where you long to be!"_

Her breathing turned to panting as I let go of her, taking her hand and leading her to my bedroom.

"_Only then can you belong to me . . .__"_

More flickering candelabrums of gold met us as we crossed the threshold; the rounded bed was covered in crashed velvet and black satin and lace pillows; the table on the side with wine, cheeses, fruits, breads. It was a dark angel's heaven, complete with everything I could want.

I stopped her at the front of the bed, pulling her to me. Bella ran her small soft hands along my body causing a moan to escape my lips. The sound made her look up to my eyes; I read lust, need, and desire only adding to the fire raging within me. Grabbing her neck I took her in a hungry kiss. She pulled back slightly to see my face, what she could with the mask in the way. Next thing I knew she had thrown herself at me, deeper into a kiss that turned into many. Her arms had intertwined my neck, her hands pulled on my hair.

Slowly I left her lips to kiss her jaw, to run down her throat, to slither along her collar bone. Bella shivered. I took her waist as my nose followed the curve of her breast. Heaven was the aroma radiating off her skin.

Untying the ribbons of her corset, my hands ran over the newly exposed flesh. The cleavage of her supple breast, the flat silkiness of her stomach excited me to no end. Bella shivered again and moaned. The sound dragged a growl out of me.

Her little adorable hands, then scurrying up my chest, opened my vest sliding off my shoulders on to the floor. She leisurely unbuttoned my shirt, kissing every new piece of flesh with her wet hot mouth; her tongue slipping out now and then linking and sucking down my shoulders. Bit by bit Bella's lips made it to my pecks, by then my shirt was gone without my sensing it, her breath chilling me.

"Bella . . ." I groaned. The sensitivity of the gesture was heightening my rampant lust. Now she had me shivering. After only god knows she finally started to kiss down chest heading to my v. With quick work Bella had my pants undone around my ankles on the floor. There was a sharp gasp at what she saw- my body completely exposed in front of her. Those divine lips were just inches from my hard length. Her breath chilled my skin causing my dick to twitch. Before any thoughts of what could possibility going on in Bella's head crossed my mind she had her tiny mouth around my length, wetting me.

_Oh, god- did she know what she was doing to me?_ I could cum at any moment just by feeling her heat on me. Bella started moving her head gradually up, then down my rigid cock. The sweetest note every played did not compare to the experience of her taking me this way.

"Ah, Bella . . ."

I could sense the need of her arousal as she moaned around me. I didn't want that pleasure to end, but I remembered where I wanted to take her. Taking a step back, pulling out of her mouth, I looked at her: she was on her knees; her corset opened- allowing a flash of cream white skin to show; the slit of her skirt slid up exposing her upper thigh and the lace of the stocking. There must be a grader belt under that skirt. It was one of the most beautiful sights I've ever seen. Not the sunset, with the brilliant colors, on the roof, or the loveliness of her voice as she sang on that stage last night.

She kneeled there for a few seconds dazed, eyes wide. There was a confused look in her face. _Where had he gone?_ I could read in Bella's observation. I held out my hands, humming to her again, calling her to me. There was no will in her to fight against my wants. Bella took my hands, permitting me to assist her up. While I had nothing on except my boots she was fully clothed, but that was going to change.

The clothing on her body was the enemy.

Taking her in a deep hungry kiss, my hands skimmed the straps of her corset off her slender shoulders. The garment slid slowly off her body reviling her nude chest to me. I could feel the smooth satin on my chest-the softness of round breasts, nipples harden. She threw her arm around my neck as I captured her in my hands. After an entirety my need for more than her lips made itself known. It went straight to my length. My lips left her mouth heading down her throat leaving a trail of wet kisses behind. Her fingers locked in my hair, her breathing taking even more of a spike, as she cluing to me. My hands traced down her spine to the roundness of her backside. As I squeezed her cheeks I pushed her lower body into my hips creating a pleasing friction between us. Moans of need rang in the air.

Her skirt, a delicate lace, ripped in my hands- perfect. They dissevered to be destroyed. They hide the rest of her curves from me. The fabric fell to the floor. I felt that there had not been the grader belt as I had wished for- it was better. The lace of small panties was the only stopper in the journey to her bare cult. Taking the panties by the waist I pushed them down, off her pretty little figure. Tugging her off my body I pulled back to see all her glory.

My God- she was stunning. There were no other words to describe her. No words could ever be good enough. Bella took my breath away. Standing in front of me was a vision of beauty: her hair was wild and free-falling around her shoulders acting as her halo; her skin glowed in radiance; her nipples were tight rose buds; her waist flowed gracefully to her hips; her sweet mound leading to her shapely legs. A goddess of beauty had nothing that could compare to her.

Stepping back to her I grabbed her rear shaving her into my length, and crashing my lips to her chest. Bella growled as she wrapped herself around me, taking me in her legs and arms- the place I wanted to be. The tip of my hardness teased her. She was wet, dripping wet. Bella's hips bucked over me, but I didn't just want to take her like this- I wanted to make her complete mine, make every inch of skin beg of my touch. Laying her on the bed I finally took my mouth off her skin. Her hands ran up my chest to my neck a look of utter trust on her face. When I moved my lips back on her I took her breast in my mouth. She shuddered. I smirked in her flesh. Rolling her nipple with my tongue, my hand caressing the other mound, my hips swayed into hips. Gasping and writhing in my arms I switched breasts. I loved the feel, the sugary satin filling my mouth. Her grinding broke the trance her breast lost me in, waking me to her needs. I heard her pleas and groans. My fingers followed the supple skin to the warm core calling to me. I slipped in, rubbing the wet nerves, and enter her with my fingers. Her wild cries grew louder and louder, more animalistic.

That was my limit; no more time would be wasted. She was going to be made mine. Slowly sinking in I felt her clench around my cock. Feeling her barrier I waited until her breathing slowed some before I pulled back and pushed in. Bella cringed, and her breathing spiked. Soon she was rolling her hips into me encouraging me to go on. Complying I picked up a pace building up momentum. Kissing her neck I kept pounding in to her, earning moans, whimpers, and sounds of sweet notes. The notes got higher and higher as I went faster and harder as I glided in and out.

There was tightness in my stomach rising with each strike in her. The bundle up power was heaving to be let go, but she hadn't cum yet. I could feel she was close, just as I was. My hand moved to play with her folds. Bella shivered, but kept moving with me. Then the most beautiful melody came out of her mouth, in screams, as she tighten her hold on me wetting me with her warmth. My unlashed power flowed in that moment pulling me farther inside her marking her as mine.

The high that came from the experience waved off when I heard Bella's sweet voice gasp.

I looked in the mirror realizing my mask had fallen off and she had seen my face. . . .

**So, how was it? Was it any good?**

**Okay, I looked over this thing like 4 times so I hope there are not many errors, but remember I'm only human. Any betas out there? **

**There should be another chapter of Bella's dream up next.**

**Leave me some love- Sab**

**Oh and DON'T forget to vote!!!**


	2. Chapter 2 Vote!

**Okay, first **_DON'T forget to VOTE!!! – I'm in this round!_

Second someone said that I hadn't shown, or described their faces and I wanted to explain that. Edward wasn't going to explain his face, or look in a mirror because he thinks he's ugly, plus his fantasy would be where he looked like he was like everyone else. Compare how the Phantom hated his face to how Edward felt about the monster inside him-it was something that made him unworthy in his eyes. Bella's wasn't something that I was conscious of until that person asked; he looking in her eyes wasn't something that fit. To be honesty the reason for this came after: he could look at her eyes because he didn't want to see the beast he was. A monster whose guilt that would has force him to stop and take her back. He was trying to forget his demons and take want he wants.

Third I'm trying to get the Next Chapter of Bella's Dream up next week, no promises thou.

**Love Sab, **


End file.
